Servers and other computer systems generally have a plurality of computer drives and modular components, such as hard disk drives. In certain systems, such as rack mount servers, serviceability and cooling are particularly important for continued operation. Unfortunately, existing mounting schemes for modular components, such as hard disk drives, are not configured for easy access and removal of the modular components. Moreover, many existing mounting schemes, such as mounting foam or rubber grommets, consume considerable space. In many systems, space is unavailable for such space-consuming mounting schemes.